


Shipped To You

by dimpledsoob



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpledsoob/pseuds/dimpledsoob
Summary: Choi Yeonjun and Kai Kamal Huening ordered a doll for the loneliest man alive which is their friend that goes by the name of Choi Soobin since it'll be Valentine's day next week and they cannot afford his sulking and dramatic whining on their date. They found this site where they sell dolls and they didn't even hesitated to order one for Soobin without the latter knowing because holy freak— that doll looks so real!— but then, there maybe some technical difficulties because the doll that was shipped to Soobin isn't a doll, it's a human who looks like a doll.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Valentine's gift and since I'm too excited over this one hehe dedicated to @krissassss since you're the one who suggested to make a doll au then this prompt suddenly popped out of nowhere lmao love you

Chapter 1: Unfortunate Events

Wearing his paired pajama clothes, a sullen look was visible on his face as he glanced at the sky, stars are still twinkling so bright with the moonlight that illuminates the alley way where he walks by. "Woah... Look at that. If I can just be a star and twinkle all night too." He commented as he let out a yelp when he suddenly tripped on a stone. He didn't even noticed that stone on his way, that's why unexpected things happened in a snap, his unzipped bag flew together with his clothes from it, creating a mess on the road that his brain barely processed it.

"Kang Taehyun... What did you do on your past life to be this unfortunate?!" He cannot help but to yeld at himself in agony. He faced so many problems and it's not even a day— nor the sun rising, why do he needs to be this unfortunate?

Did he bombed a country before? Robbed a bank? Push someone off from the cliff? Why do he needs to experience shitty things every February? It's his goddamned birth month!

He's this near at crying but he don't want to look like a sore loser at this very ungodly hour. He just got kicked out from his apartment where he's staying, he woke up when someone was suddenly banging their heads on his door in order to wake him up fully and the time he opened it, their landlord which is miss Kim greeted him and calmly telling him to get out and bring his bags. He's so surprised and he didn't know if miss kim is only trolling around but when he didn't move, she's the one who brought his clothes and gave the bag to him and pushed him aside saying that there's another one who's willing to pay her immediately if she let them stay and because he haven't paid the rent for five months and counting, she decided to kick him out to let that someone who's willing to pay immediately. He barely processed everything but one thing for sure— he's turning into a beggar now.

He's not really poor, but he didn't know that life was really that unfair to anyone who's at their 20s. He just turned 20 last year and that's the time he became so unfortunate on anything he's lucky at when he's still on his 10s— like his writing career.

He's a writer. But then, everything turned south last two months because he can't contribute any ideas on the drama where he's working at too, that's why they removed him from the collaboration. If others will know his situation right now, they will surely blame him for taking this career even he had this huge chance to be a young professor. But he still don't have any regrets. Being a writer is such an honor for him, he had been dreaming about this from the start and it's his happiness so why would he care about what others opinion about it? It's called an opinion for a reason but they're not the one who decides what he should do on his life, even though he'll just get paid when he released a new book or if he's one of the writers on an on-going drama in television.

With a grunt, he sat at the side of the road and pouts. 

He can't let himself sleep at the side od the road even it's only for a day! That kim is really inconsiderate. It's only 2 A.M for forgotten's sake! Why is she on hurry like a dehydrated women who needs money to quench her thirst? As of now, he really needs to thicken his face and sleepover at someone's else house— everywhere, but not on the road. 

He wants to call Jay but that male must be busy, the last thing that he heard from him was last week, he can finally debuted as an idol and he's practicing so hard with his group mates and Taehyun felt bad and ashamed if he ever knocked on their dorm just to sleep over. He dusted his silky navy blue pajamas, thinking that it was too pretty to get dirt, it was Beomgyu who gifted this to him last Christmas since they decided to do an exchanged gift—

His face lit up the time he remembered his bestie who he had a love and hate relationship with who can help him on his life crisis right now. Choi Beomgyu must be busy because of his nightshift but it made him have a higher chance because he's awake, it's so hard to wake up that idiot once he sleeps.

So he stood up like he unlocked another level on the game he was playing called his life, running towards the bus station to go over his friend. The time that he arrived at the bus stop and was about to cross the road, he saw his life almost flash right in front of his eyes when a car honks at him. 

He was about to throw hands at the driver because even it looks like they're the only one who's at the road right now they should have been more careful! But his eyes widened the time he saw who went out and stop himself immediately after seeing who is he with.

The mayor of the Gyeonggi-do where he's stepping at right now.

Scared that he might get scolded from ruining their way (which is, really theirs since he's the mayor and he cannot do anything against them), he took a quick bow towards them and apologized, "I'm so sorry for bumping into you mayor—"

"It's alright." The mayor answered briefly that makes Taehyun sigh in relief and maybe that's his cue to run away but the middle-aged mayor stopped him from doing it so.

"Did you run away from your home at this very late night?" He asked instead, eyeing at Taehyun's bags making him widened his eyes again at the sudden question, fumbling for answers.

"No no no mayor, my landlord kicked me out since I haven't paid her for five months and I'm on my way towards my friend." Taehyun answered honestly, making the said mayor raised his brows.

"Where is your friend located? We will just drop you off there, it's dangerous for you to stroll around the area when people are asleep, and you look like a minor." He offered. 

"I'm twenty sir and turning twenty-one this February," He corrected him. Call him defensive but he don't like it when people call him minor, it seems like they're trying to say that he's still a child that needs to be taken care of which is, really not.

Taehyun wants to say no, but if he rejects this offer, he have to pay for the bus and reload his card which is expensive for him at this rate since he'll admit this— even it hurts his pride— he's broke.

So long story short, Taehyun found himself sitting at the passenger's seat together with the famous kind and sweet chief executive of the town, Choi Minhyuk.

"So your landlord named Kim, I'll tell this immediately to a lawyer and do some investigating since you might not be the only one who experienced this."

"T-Thank you so much sir," 

"No problem. It's my duty to give everyone justice for us to live comfortably on a fair society." 

They reached at Twinkle Doll Factory where Taehyun's friend work at, and Taehyun apologized and told his gratitude for the mayor's kindness and free ride before the car left.

He get his way inside without anyone noticing him (sucks at the guards who snores so loud on both side) as he sneakily got inside and trying to enter the staff's room—

"The fuck are you doing here?"

Taehyun jumped from his spot before he can even enter the staff's room, seeing a boba pearl employee that looks like Beomgyu— oh wait, it's really Choi Beomgyu!

"And you're wearing— this?! Do you want to get mistaken as a doll here?! God Taehyun it's so early for you to make a prank with so much effort for me I understand you love me so much and can't get enough of me but—"

"Bitch shut up and let me in first before I explain or I'll really turn you into a doll and sell your organs for me to have money." Taehyun threatened as Beomgyu rolled his eyes, opening the ‘only staff's room’ using his keys. Upon entering and locking the door once again for them to have privacy and others not know that Beomgyu let an outsider on their working area, Taehyun found Beomgyu's folding bed and sat there together with his bags on the floor which made Beomgyu knitted his brows in confusion.

"What happened and why do you carry almost all of your things from your apartment?" Beomgyu asked and crossed his arms in front of the younger who yawned and stretched his arms.

"I got kicked out at 2 A.M by our landlord because I didn't paid for almost five months in a row."

"You WHAT?! GOT KICKED OUT?! DID THEY HAVE HEART?! HEARTLESS WENCHES LET'S GO AND I'LL BRAKE THEIR NECK—"

"Hyung, what do you think a paper can do against a pork?" Taehyun asked with a disapproving look after Beomgyu tried to walk away, now getting back in front of Taehyun while glaring holes at the younger.

"Did you really just literally called me a paper?! And bitch a paper can choke a pig once they swallow them and they'll die so don't underestimate me." Beomgyu retorted back, can't believe that the younger had a guts to bully him while he's having a crisis himself. 

Taehyun rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm serious here. Let's just ignore them, I'm not returning there to pay my debt. They're the one who kicked me out, and I know I can find another place this morning but at this hour, I just want to sleep more that's why I crashed here for a moment." Taehyun explained at the fuming male. 

"I'll give you money and go travel on Daegu—" Beomgyu offered and was about to get his purse but Taehyun stopped him.

"—and travel for three hours straight? No thanks, I'll just wait for you. It's your fault, why can't you buy a condominium here? Your job is here but you go all the way to Daegu just to get back home."

"You know my mother, she wouldn't last seeing me once in a day." Beomgyu this time rolled his eyes. Taehyun scoffs, remembering how attached Beomgyu is to his family.

"Whatever. I'll wait for you here, I don't want to face auntie alone, it's embarassing enough." 

Beomgyu let out a sigh, seeing that Taehyun was really serious about sleeping for a little time here since he already closed his eyes, drifting on his dreamland seconds by seconds. But then he got one of his bag of clothes on the floor and slammed it on the latter's head to wake him up again.

"Atleast change clothes first! What if the staffs mistook you as a doll too? You know we're both not far from being look like a doll at how—" Beomgyu cleared his throat, a proud grin spread on his lips before he continued, "At how pretty we are. It's fine to me because I'm wearing our uniform, but how about you? You're practically wearing what the dolls wear here in our factory—"

Taehyun opened his eyes, glaring at Beomgyu the time he realized something odd from what did the older confessed accidentally. "Did you stole this pajama from here?" He asked, getting an idea since he keeps on mentioning that he shouldn't wear this paired pajama if he'll go here as he sat down now, Beomgyu smiled wider.

"Yes. I didn't even spent a cent on that since it's a Christmas gift to us, the workers! It fits you and I must say it's the best gift that I gave to you—" Taehyun can't help but to smacked the older on his face using one of his bags.

"Bitch you told me that you brought it from a designer brand and even brag how much does it cost that's why I brought you that shoes too! That's fraud!" He fumed as Beomgyu laughed so hard like it was the funniest thing he ever witnessed, meanwhile Taehyun can't believe that the older really tricked him about their Christmas gift towards each other.

The paired pajama that he wears right now, this paired navy blue pajama silk, is what the dolls on twinkle doll factory wears and it's a Christmas gift for the workers for their dolls too, and Beomgyu decided to give it to him since he don't have any dolls (he secretly hates his job too). Wow. He can't believe what did he just came to know right now. 

He had been wearing this for almost two months after Beomgyu gave it to him— this paired pajamas met his washing machine numerous times, swim itself there for him to wear it again, and he don't have any idea about it being designed for dolls and not for a human like him. So that's the reason why Beomgyu always suppress his laughter whenever he visits his former apartment and saw him wearing this, because it was supposedly for a doll in the first place.

"Now, go on and change clothes if I were you." Beomgyu said and ushered him his bag of clothes but Taehyun ignored him.

"No. Go away. I hate you." He said before turning around so Beomgyu can only see his back while he face the wall. He's not kidding, he's really upset at the older. He loves this pajamas so much but then it turns out it was a gift from their boss and he practically just pass it to him.

Beomgyu might sensed it, that's why he sat on the folding bed with him, gave his temples a small peck.

"Bitch, stop being a dramatic ass. I'll give you another present, don't worry—"

"Choi Beomgyu-ssi?" A knock on the door stop Beomgyu from speaking, making them froze. The older panicked, trying to find words and how to hide Taehyun if ever they decided to twist the doorknob.

"Y-Yes? Wait a minute, I'm changing my... My...— my pants!" Beomgyu tried to find a reason so his other co-employee wouldn't enter.

"You suck at lying hyung." Taehyun sleepily commented which made Beomgyu rolled his eyes.

"I know. I'll be back later, okay? I apologized because I freaking lived in Daegu and I don't have any property here in Gyeonggi-do— but alas, I need to go now, sleep tight!" Beomgyu was about to leave when Taehyun spoke again.

"Give me another present, okay?" Taehyun asked with a pout, his pristine eyes looking back at Beomgyu. And even how bitchy Taehyun is to him, he really hates it whenthe younger looks at him like that since he knew he cannot resist it and will totally give in. It looks liks it held stars for the older to see it.

That made Beomgyu smiled softly and nod his head.

"Ofcourse, pinky promise." 

"Why did you skipped 9 and 14? Don't you know how to count?"

"He hates Valentine's, leave that single wheel alone." 

Soobin drop the scissor on the table with a thud, looking so done towards his friends while his lips form into a thin line.

"First of all, Hueningkai, I hate math. Second, Yeonjun hyung, Valentine's isn't on my forte. It's just a waste of time— and, a single wheel can still roll around without a pair." Choi Soobin reasoned out, getting back at cutting cards. The cards that they're cutting is for the customers on February 14th, so they can write whatever they want on it and paste it on the blank wall on the right side of their bakery.

They're on Dimpledough Bakery which Soobin owned— note that Yeonjun was really amused the moment he heard what did Soobin named his bakery, it sounds so soft and taste so sweet if ever they will visualize and give it a flavor. They're the one who choose to work these things out even it was already passed 12 since why not. 

"Yes, and then you'll sulk on Valentine's day on the amusement park with us. How many times is it again babe?" Yeonjun glanced at his very attractive and adorable boyfriend who looks so handsome on his plain white shirt and jeans, so simple yet he attracts almost everyone's attention which give him a pride boost since hello everyone, it's his boyfriend, that male right here is his, and will be forever his.

Hueningkai hums, thinking about it.

"I can't count it exactly but since the time that we dated he really felt like he's the only single human who lives on the earth. So basically two years." Hueningkai said casually and went back on arranging the cards while Yeonjun literally stares at him with heart eyes.

"Yeah, I really pity him. He always pouts whenever he saw a couple snuggling into each other, holding hands, sometimes he even walks in the middle of them because he's jealous and he wants one too!" Yeonjun said and breath out dramatically. Well he's not wrong though, based on their experience with Soobin.

Soobin looks at the both of them in disbelief.

"Y'all really act like I'm not here." Soobin shook his head disapprovingly at his friends. They really had that audacity to talk about him while he's literally just besides them. But even though, he's lucky about that since his friends are special, if they want to say something about him they wouldn't hesitate to talk it right in front of him.

"I'm not making things faster for me because I believe that it doesn't matter if I go bald from waiting for someone who will suddenly came to me, I'm only 23 and—"

"And 23 isn't that too old, we're still young." Yeonjun said with a nod to himself. It looks like he's reassuring himself not Soobin.

"But hyung, you're 24."

"Atleast I have Hueningkai, right baby?" Yeonjun smiled towards the younger who gave him a flying kiss, which made Soobin looks at them in disgust and almost ran away from his place at how cringey couples is.

"Go to shopping sites instead Soobin hyung if you don't want to encounter couples on the mall, treat yourself instead on Valentine's day." Hueningkai gave him an idea, which he considered a bit but still hesitating. Online shopping sounds plain and boring.

"If I can just add to cart a boyfriend." Soobin let out a sighed. He believes that he should wait for someone to arrive on his life, but then he couldn't avoid the fact that he's slowly getting envious, he feels so lonely everytime he'll went on a party with his friends, he's the only one who's left single.

Two years ago, there's still three of them who's single. But then after that he was so surprised to know that Hueningkai and Yeonjun is now dating, he supports them with all of his heart and he's happy for them. But that means he's the only one who's left alone on the circle of his friends who's single. 

"Don't worry, on Valentine's day we will ship you a boyfriend on a box." Yeonjun joked and patted his back in sympathy that made Hueningkai laughed.

"I'll find some sites later on." The youngest of them added, grinning to himself.

Because he consider his boyfriend's suggestion even it's only a joke.

Soobin glares at them half-heartedly, "I hate all of you for real. That's why I prefer Seunghoon and Jake." 

"Nah, they're all lame. You love us, admit it, you can't live without us." Hueningkai said which is true. Soobin can't live without his friends. They're right there when he almost lose his mind at how stubborn his parents is.

"Let's pack this up and go home, it's almost 3 in the morning." Soobin said that's why they agreed. 

Soobin will definitely act like February 14 doesn't exist to save his ego.


	2. Shipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ‘package’ is successfully shipped uwu

Chapter 2: Shipped

Choi Soobin yawned, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. It's seven in the morning and he only had four hours of sleep since they went home at almost four. Sighing to himself, he open his curtains, which he normally do. 

Upon opening it, he saw his neighbor who opened their curtains too, and he can see from a far how the girl jumped on the bed to wake his husband up. 

Again, he let out a sigh.

It's too early in the morning to deal with couples, and he can't believe that he just opened his eyes and then boom, cringey couple shits mocked him like a good morning— which is not really a good morning after all.

Deciding to ignore them, he took a bath even the water is freezing. He can imagine himself as an ice king everytime he can dealt with the coldness of it. And after that battle, he went out from his bathroom, freezing and literally shaking, he starts to regret it but what he can do, atleast he took a bath.

After moving on from the coldness and drinking hot almond milk that he prepared for himself, he happily get a taste of his own brand of bread when his phone rang, indicating that someone jut called.

"Good morning—"

"Did you received it?!" An overly excited voice of Choi Yeonjun cutted Soobin off from greeting which is a usual thing to do, but what concerns Soobin is why do the older seems so hyped right now?

"What?"

"The package!" Now it's Hueningkai's voice. It seems like they are on their kitchen too at how their voice echoes. But his brows creased at the mention of package.

"Package?"

"You haven't received it yet?" Yeonjun asked disappointedly.

"You ordered a package for me?" Soobin pointed at himself even though they wouldn't see it.

"Yup! And note, I want you to take a selfie while kissing it!" Yeonjun added. Now that's way more confusing.

"Kiss? Who?— I mean what? The package? The box? Why did you even ordered a package for me?" Soobin fired the questions at once, but Yeonjun and Hueningkai only laughed.

"Just wait for it hyung. Call us if you already received it." Hueningkai said before they hang up.

This couple really have something up on their sleeves and Soobin feels like it was up to no good.

His doorbell rang, and that's his cue to stood up and almost ran on his front gate, thanking the delivery guy as he put his signature down, thanking him once again since he's a polite man before he carry it inside of his house— goddamn it why is it so heavy? He feels like there's a metal or rock inside. 

It has a "handle with care" bold letters outside that's why he carefully put it on his couch, the box was so huge. It's almost the size of a human— no, correction. It's a size of a human. Scratching his head, he dialed Yeonjun's number. Not even a second the older answered.

"HOW DOES IT LOOKS LIKE?!"

"Hyung, what is this? It's so huge, like a size of a human. It's a very long rectangular box, is this a coffin?" Soobin asked in pure curiosity, befogged at how large the package is. It's a wooden box and that made him think that it was a coffin. Do his friends wants him to have his own funeral or is this an advance gift so he wouldn't worry about his coffin once he dies?

A laugh emerged at the other line, "No, open it hyung I promise you it wasn't a coffin. It looks so fancy for a coffin, right?" Hueningkai said and tried to suppress his laughter. That made Soobin think (which he don't usually do because he hates thinking) it really do look so fancy for a coffin. A gold ribbon was neatly tied on it and it's pink, so definitely not a coffin.

Although he's confused and scared at the same time, he did what Hueningkai told him.

He slowly opened the carton box from the outside, surprised at the wooden box inside. He didn't expext it but the and he unlocked the wooden box using the keys from outside. What the heck is this and why does it have a keys?

What if there's a mummy inside?

Soobin widened his eyes in realization, stopping himself. What if there's a bad spirit inside and torture him until he dies? He don't want to over react but what he can do, he's so clueless and his negative thoughts isn't helping him at all!

Setting those thoughts aside, he took a deep breath.

Now, the only thing left is to open that box.

"I'm now opening it."

After Soobin announced it— "OH MY GOOD GRACIOUS—" he jumped from his spot, seeing a human-like thing inside of the box who's in their pajamas, eyes was closed.

"Surprise!" Yeonjun and Hueningkai said in unison, meanwhile Soobin almost stay rooted on his spot.

"Why did you brought me a human? Are you doing a human trafficking? Oh my god—"

"SOOBIN, SOOBIN! CALM DOWN, IT'S NOT A HUMAN IT'S A DOLL—"

"HYUNG ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME IT'S A HUMAN—"

"Hyung listen here too— IT WAS A DOLL, WE ORDERED A DOLL FOR YOU TO HAVE AS A DATE AND IT'S NOT A HUMAN I SWEAR, WE ALMOST BELIEVE THAT THEY'RE SELLING A HUMAN BUT IT WAS JUST A HUMAN-LIKE DOLL!" Hueningkai explained while yelling too that almost broke Soobin's eardrums but it doesn't beat how his heart almost stop from beating at how surprised he is, he almost had a mini heart attack!

"Are you sure about that?" He almost whispered, now stepping forward to observed the ‘doll’ on his couch.

"Yes hyung, you've got nothing to be afraid of. Now took a picture of you kissing it!" Hueningkai clapped in glee on the other line that made Soobin a blushing mess.

Because holy freak— this doll? Isn't a human? It looks so pretty that even it's not real it made him shy since he'll kiss it as if it's really alive and not will know what he'll do about it—

"Can you stop right there? I'm still freaking out right here shut up!" Soobin said as he stares down at it. The doll that they sent him is clearly not a female and it made him scoffed with a smile, his friends really know what he prefers.

A pretty male.

It has a long lashes that almost touch his cheeks, a very cute angled nose and a pinkish soft lips. It's glossy, and it looks so real that he can't believe a human can do a doll so detailed like this. Now he wonders how this doll looks like if it ever choose to open it's eyes.

But he stopped, seeing how the doll's chest heaved in and out slowly.

He blinked.

He's not hallucinating, isn't he?

He stares how it falls up and down in a calm manner, making his eyes shake in fear.

"H-Hyung— H-Hueningkai— i-it's BREATHING! IT'S FUCKING BREATHING OH MY GOD—"

"Soobin we told you already it's not a human— calm your senses down it's only 7 in the morning maybe that's why you're hallucinating." Yeonjun replied, so done at how Soobin is so scared towards the doll that they purchased.

"B-But—"

"No buts, flat ass. Better send us a photo of you and that doll, we'll be waiting~" Yeonjun sing-song before he hungs up, leaving Soobin on the another line.

"Hyung? Hello? Hueningkai?— BITCHES REALLY HUNG UP AND LEFT ME." Soobin gritted his teeth in annoyance, can't deny that he's really scared because what if this doll is possessed by a bad spirit and brings a bad luck on his life? Oh my god what if he dies because of it—

He shook his head, calming himself down. It's not the time to overthink, maybe he should really stop from watching Annabelle series.

He then picked up the carton box that he first removed awhile ago, reading the logo. It's from Twinkle Doll Factory, so it's really true that this is a doll even he doubt it at first. He saw the manual book so he sat the single couch besides the loveseat couch where the doll occupies a lot of space, reading the manual book.

"Hello! Thank you for keeping them! Their name is ‘Blossom’, they like sweets and strawberries! They like colorful flowers too. Please handle them with care, they're our best friend." A heart was placed at the end of the note, Soobin glancing now at the doll named Blossom.

"Blossom? Wow, it suits you." He commented as if the doll will talk back to him.

Now, reading other things such as it's function and how it has a battery on it's nape; how to replace it, or even how it will automatically talk back because of system UI where the creator store the words like 'I love you', 'You're lovely' or even 'You deserves whole universe'. That's a bit creepy for Soobin but he thought that the world is really revolving.

Remembering what Yeonjun and Hueningkai wants to do, he rolled his eyes and stood up, getting his phone and clicking the camera app.

"Blossom, my friends wants me to kiss you, can I?" He asked. But there's no response.

"I think my doll is broken." He whispered to himself, getting the manual book to search if he had to click or press something here in order for his doll to start functioning. But he received another text from Hueningkai and Yeonjun at the same time, and it looks like they're trying to spam him messages for him to send them the picture.

He scoffed at their messages and didn't even bother replying. There's nothing wrong about kissing a doll, right?

It's not like it will get mad a him.

So he clicked the ‘capture a video’ on his phone instead of ‘take a picture’ so he'll just screenshot it later on. 

He licked his lips, slowly moving forward with his eyes closed. It felt so odd, because he can smell the doll's candy scent— he knows that dolls smells so sweet, but he's confused because why it feels warm? It seems like this doll is breathing. He ignored that feeling, thinking that it might be his senses hallucinations like what Yeonjun told him and leaned in more.

But he felt a hand on his shoulder that stopped him on his tracks.

He stopped from moving forward, thinking twice if he should open his eyes or not.

He gulped the lump on his throat when he realized— he's alone on his house. And nobody entered his house right now, right? Because if someone does and suddenly touched his shoulders, he should feel it from behind and not in his front—

He slowly opened his eyes, and a paired of wide hazel doe eyes met his widened one too, can't even utter a word because what the heck it's so pretty but then something hits him— it's his doll. 

It's the doll.

"What do you think you're doing?" 

And he whispered. 

His doll— a fucking doll whispered right in front of his face with a honey like voice.

Blossom just freaking speak and Soobin can't function well. He's shaking in fear, he's so terrified because— BECAUSE A DOLL JUST TALKED TO HIM.

And with that, Soobin saw black and fell on the ground with a light thud. He fainted.

Beomgyu stretched from his place, now he's done from operating how many packages of dolls they will ship today. When he thought he's done and it's now his break, his co-employee walked towards him, giving him a worried look.

"Yes, what's wrong?" He asked innocently. 

"F-Follow me, Beomgyu-ssi. The manager is super mad, he wants to see you right now at this moment." His co-employee stuttered, and even though he's confused since he knows he didn't do anything wrong— oh no.

Did they found out that he let Taehyun sleep inside the only staff room? Well, he'll just explain.

That's why he's cool about it even his co-employee was literally shaking in fear.

They entered their manager's office, and he was about to ask what's wrong when mister Jang glared at him.

"You have a guts, huh?"

Beomgyu took a deep breath, "He had nowhere to go that's why. He got kicked out from his apartment since he haven't paid for five months straight that's why I let him sleep inside the staff's room—"

"ENOUGH OF NONSENSE LIE! HOW CAN YOU EVEN LIE SO DUMBLY?! NOWHERE TO GO?! WHO ARE YOU KIDDING?! IT HAD BEEN MISSING FOR AN HOURS AND THE BUYER DEMANDS THAT IT SHOULD BE SHIPPED AT SEVEN AM!" Mister Jang snarled at him.

Beomgyu wants to say something but— wait. Shipped? Buyer demands what? 

"What?" Now, Beomgyu had now idea what is he talking about.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT— YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" The manager pointed out at him angrily. And that fuels Beomgyu's anger too.

"The fuck are you yelling about? If you tell me directly I would understand you piece of underwear—"

The manager took a deep breath, "You sneaked a doll!"

"What?!"

"How dare you to sneak on our dolls?! So that's the reason why there's a one missing doll. Good thing someone found it inside the staff's room—"

"Again manager, I never sneaked a doll!"

"Then Choi Beomgyu explain the doll on your folding bed!" Beomgyu had his brows knitted on confusion. Taehyun slept on his folding bed inside the only staff's room since he got kicked out on his apartment early in the morning and he still wants to sleep and there's no doll inside! Did Taehyun sneaked out a doll and placed it on his folding bed as a prank?

"There's no doll there I swear— my friend was the one who slept in there since he had no place to go at this ungodly hour—"

"Excuse me manager, we already found the doll, should we ship it now?" A head pops on the door, another employee announced the news meanwhile their manager raised his brows.

"We already package it hours ago and it was currently on the way, what do you mean you found the missing doll?" 

That— stop Beomgyu. He widened his eyes at their manager upon realizing something, slamming a fist on the table.

"WHAT?! YOU PACKAGED MY FRIEND?!"

The employee, and their manager, fell on a long silence.

"So that's why it's heavier than usual..." Their manager whispered, but it was enough for Beomgyu to hear it, enough for him to turn ballistic at how they look so casual about it.

His friend, Kang Taehyun, even he outsmarted everyone and strong as hell, he can't help but to imagine the worst happening towards him. What if he suffocates himself on that box? Or what if he was shipped on a druglord or anyone who's part of mafia? Ofcourse his strength is not enough to fought back!

Now, he's really fuming in anger. He grabbed their manager's collar that surprised everyone, as he breath heavily in rage, his knuckles getting deeper on mister Jang's neck that will surely leave bruises, as he suffocates him using his collar that made the latter gasp for air.

Securities arrived, wanting to prevent any violence from happening. 

But before he released their manager, he whispered right on his ears, which scared the latter the most.

"If there's something bad happens to Taehyun, I'll really kill all of you and I won't stop until your bloodline ends." 

They all halted from breathing, madness evident on his eyes. Even the securities preventing him from scanning the latest papers of being shipped, he didn't stop. That's why the manager asked the securities if they can let him do it so, he's afraid since Beomgyu looks so serious and he really can kill anyone at this rate.

"What number is his package?" He asked calmly, which contrast how he choose violence awhile ago.

"N-Number 1114," the manager answered immediately.

Now getting the location where it was being shipped, he brought it with him and start to run away.

He'll get Taehyun safely no matter where he is. He'll lose his mind if something bad happens to his friend.


End file.
